1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus including an exhaust fan that discharges air inside the apparatus body to the outside of the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus having an exhaust fan for discharging air inside the apparatus body to the outside of the apparatus. The exhaust fan is disposed above a charger and a fixing unit and is used for discharging ozone generated from the charger and heat from the fixing unit to the outside of the apparatus via a filter.
In the image forming apparatus, because the ozone is heavier than air, the ozone cannot be efficiently discharged. Furthermore, because air taken through the ejection port is discharged by the exhaust fan before the air reaches the fixing unit, peripheral components overheated by the fixing unit cannot be efficiently cooled.